Baby Bird Comes Home
by RJ.33
Summary: Tim Dake gets a new and better life after leaving Drake Manor.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything**

 **Baby Bird Comes Home**

 **Tim's POV**

I sat in my bed, clutching my shin. I was bawling my eyes out, and my shin was bleeding. It's not that my shin hurt too much or anything like that it was just that I messed. _I try so hard to make mommy and daddy proud but everything I did I messed up. I need to stop crying, crying is forbidden._ I finally stop crying and enter into a state of pure bliss and blackness.

 **Line Break**

I wake up to the sound of sirens outside the house. Police sirens _. Why are the police outside my house? I thought that my parents were good people, I know for a fact that my parents are perfect. Wait, if they are good why are the police outside of the house? Oh that's why. They are here for me; they know I have been bad today. They know how terrible I have been. Maybe mommy and daddy called the police on me because I have been super bad. I am surprised that it took this long for them to call the police. Everything I do is bad and I mess it up. But they love me; they are my mom and dad. They have to love me I am their son._ I start to cry again, I am so frustrated I need to cry right now. Suddenly my door is thrust open and a blinding light comes into my line of eyesight. A man rushes into my room wearing a blue uniform. The police, they're here to get me. "Clear," the police man said.

"Wait," another man said, "I hear something." The second man walked over to my bed and pulled the blanket off me. "Hey kid, I am going to need you to come with," he said. I jumped out of bed and followed him out of the room. We walked out to the front yard of the house, where there was a bunch of police cars all with their lights on. The police man led me to a man with a police jacket on. He was old, fully equipped with grey hair and a grey mustache. The two men began talking but I couldn't hear them over the sound of the police cars; but I assumed they were talking about me. Then Mr. Wayne, my neighbor, appeared out of nowhere and started talking to the two other men. Then the man wearing the police jacket crouched down to my level, "Hello Timothy, my name is Jim Gordon. I am the Police Commissioner in Gotham. I am sorry to have to tell you this and I really don't want to tell you this but I have to so here goes, your parents passed away in a plane crash this evening."

 _Wait what, they're dead._ Tears start streaming down my face as it's suddenly hard to breathe out here. _But they loved me, they can't leave._ "Because of this you are going to live at your neighbor's house for the time being, you know Mr. Wayne don't you?"

I look up at Mr. Gordon and actually crack a small sad smile; and I nod my head. _I like the Wayne's they're all nice to me and play with me, and give me candy, and hug me. I won't be bad for them like I was with my parents. I swear I am going to be their perfect little boy._ Mr. Wayne comes over to me and gives me a small smile. I take his hand and together we walk away from Drake Manor, toward a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything**

 **Tim's POV**

We finally reached the front door of the manor. The last time I was here was 2 years, back when I was too young to take care of myself. Mr. Wayne opens the door and walks in; I follow. "Hello Master Bruce." He has a slight pause when I walked through the door. "Hello Master Timothy." I didn't say anything. Talking is forbidden, and I want to be the perfect child for the Wayne's.

"Hey Tim, can you go ahead and run upstairs to Dick's room, I need to talk to Alfred for one second." I walk out of the room towards the staircase. That was awkward. I walk up the steps, and down the hallway, finally getting to Dick's room. I can't go in there. What if I make a bad impression and he doesn't like me. I can't do this. I think I am just going to sit down here, and close my eyes.

 **Line Break**

 **Dick's POV**

"Dick, can you please come down to the dining room, your food is ready," Bruce said/asked.

"Okay Bruce, I'll be down in a minute." I stopped reading my book and hooped off my bed. I walked over to the door and opened it. I walked out of my door and into the hall when something caught the corner of my eye. A little boy, he was about 5 years old. I walked over to the boy and picked him up. I lifted him into my arms and looked at his face. "Hey Timmy," I said softly. I walked down to the dining room with him in my arms.

"Finally Dickie, I have been waiting for you," Bruce said with a small smile.

"Hey Bruce, why is Tim in our house?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Dick come sit down and I'll tell you." I went and sat down in the seat across from him. Alfred also came into the room to hear the explanation. "As you know Tim is in our house. I brought him home after I saw the police outside his house.-"

"Why were they outside his house?" I blurted out.

"I was just getting to that chum. When I was coming home from work I saw that there were police outside his house so I went over there. Turns out Jack and Janet Drake passed away in a plane crash earlier this week. Since Tim had no relatives I decided to keep him until they can find a suitable parent."

"So Timmy is going to stay with us?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

Bruce chuckled at my comment. "Yes Dickie, Tim is going to stay with us for awhile."

"That will be wonderful Master Bruce. But may I say something?" Alfred asked for the first time in the conversation.

"Of course Alfred," Bruce replied.

"I have to ask you to stop bringing orphans home. We talked about this after you adopted Master Jason."

I suddenly remembered about Jason. He was on a field trip with his class, and he wouldn't get home for another couple of weeks. "How is Jason going to take this Bruce? I have a feeling that he isn't going to like a kid here; even though I am sure the rest of us will,"

Bruce sighed at the question. "Jason should be fine. He will have to warm up to Tim first though and I don't know how long that will take. But after it happens we all should be fine," Bruce said.

Just then I felt Tim start to stir in my lap. "Bruce, Tim is getting up."

"It's time. Let's welcome Tim to the batfamily."

 **Pls review the story. If you have any ideas for new chapters in this story or just new stories in general PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the huge break. I was really busy... actually I was mostly just lazy. But it's okay cause I'm back now. Please review. Also a reminder that I don't own anything as if I did, DC comics would be a lot worse.**

* * *

 **Tim POV**

My mind finally awakens after what has felt like ages. My eyelids feel weighed down. I beg my body to get some of its energy back, but I can't shake off the grogginess. I open one eye to check my surroundings. A tall imposing man with blue eyes is watching me, while an elderly man in the corner of the room looks at me with a kind look in his eyes. I look up to see a teenager with the brightest blue eyes staring at me. I throw myself out of the teen's lap and onto to the ground. I've got to get away from these people. Mommy and Daddy always told me to not hang around with strangers. Oh, wait. I slowly turn around to see Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne, and Alfred Pennyworth looking at me with amusement. I feel my cheeks burn up and I look away embarrassed. "It's okay Tim. Come over here." Bruce says in a kind voice. I obey and sit at the table, even though my head barely gets over the table. I sit and wait, for the inevitable yelling and hitting that will come for sleeping in the hallway.

 **Dick POV**

I watch as Tim slowly shuffles over. He's so cute. I just want to go over and hug him. I refrain from doing this. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable. And with Bruce in the room, physical contact will make everyone uncomfortable.

 **Bruce POV**

I start talking to Tim in the softest and kindest voice I can muster. "So Tim is it okay if you stay here while Commissioner Gordon finds you a better home." He nods his head, so I continue talking. "I know you know Dick and Alfred. But one person lives here besides us three." He shoots me a confused look, so I elaborate. "I adopted another kid, his name is Jason Todd-Wayne. He is an… impulsive kid. But on the inside, he is a real softy, and when he gets to know you he'll be the best big brother you can imagine." I see Dick pout a little at the last comment, but he lets it slide because he knows this is for Tim's good. Are you okay with this? He nods his head, a sad look plastered on his face. This one is gonna be a lot of work. I don't know what I'm getting myself into. But he needs us, and we're going to get him out of this.

 **Line Break**

Tim has been living with us for two days now and so far everything has gone smoothly. But he hasn't uttered a word yet. From what I can infer, he seems like a smart kid, always in the library reading. But he still hasn't spoken, and I don't know what to do short of sending him to speech therapy. Today will be one of his toughest days here. Jason is coming back today and I know those two won't get along. At least not right away, the rebellious kid will give Tim a hard time until they finally bond and get over it.

 **Tim POV**

So far, I have had a great time here. The Wayne's have an enormous library, filled with some of the best books I have ever seen. I spend basically my whole there, that is until Dick gets home. Dick is awesome, he is funny, nice, smart, and always gives me hugs. Whenever he gives me attention, I feel a warm feeling goes through my body and straight to my heart. The same when Mr. Wayne acknowledges me in the house. Mr. Wayne and Dick are both really nice and great to me. I really like staying here. But today Jason is coming back. From what I've heard about him, I don't want to meet him. I am happy with how things are right now. I hear Alfred calling my name from the kitchen, so I start to head over there. I walk down the stairs when I see the front door open. Jason! I try to start walking faster so he doesn't see me, but he walks through the door before I can escape. I finally see him, an elevenish-year-old kid with black hair and emerald blue eyes. He looks a lot like Mr. Wayne and Dick. He looks almost… nice. Then he talks in a rough voice "Who are you!?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and favorite!**


End file.
